after the dawn
by JeweltheDragon
Summary: do you want to know why you don't see dragons as often, well they pass there spirits into humans, and me and my four friends, are them. we will embark on a journey to find out who we are and find long lost family.
1. Chapter 1

Book tittle: after the dawn

Chapter one: review

"You can never stop me I am eternal" Malafore shoot a black beam of convexity. Spyro and Cynder both did the same but it was a purple beam of convexity. "Just… Hang… On" Spyro shouted. They over powered malafore and he landed on the core of the earth. Just before they thought they defeated him malafore jumped up on his feet. But then 12 purple dragon spirits came out of the core and surrounded malafore "what… what is this" he said as the dragons started to circle him "noooooo" he screamed as they dragged him unto the core. The world was being destroyed by the belt of fire. "Spyro I'm sorry I'm so sorry" said Cynder "don't be it's over now" said spyro. Then Ignitus's spirit showed up and said "spyro when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world, he lives on binding himself to nature, offering hope for the future" " I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder" "spyro no, you don't have to do anything, let's just go" "where Cynder, there will be nothing left the world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop it I think I was meant to" "then I'm with you" spyro looked at her in shock but decided not to argue. He started to levitate and was surrounded by a purple light. Cynder thought it would be her last time with spyro and she whispered to him "I love you" as the world was reforming.

At warfang

Hunter, sparx, terrador, volter, Cyril, and all the others came out and the moons were as big as ever, but up in the stars was a dragon shaped celestial shaped like a dragon.

"be welcome friend, I have long been expecting you" said the chronicler "a new age is beginning with each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age, this has been my duty for many, many millennia, and now, ignitus, I pass this duty to you." As ignitus walked in he asked "and what of spyro, is he," "that is the question isn't it. You see every time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book, I have tried my best but I can't find a trace of spyro" he said as he started to glow and passed his power unto ignitus "well young dragon, where might you be." Spyro and cynder where flying around but before you knew it spyro fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, jewel when you get to church well have an hour till it starts, so you have to find something to do" said Amanda "yes mom" replied jewel. Jewel was 5 feet tall, she had dirty blond hair, and she wore a purple shirt and regular shorts. "hey jewel your early" said amber "you're not regularly early" replied Alec "yea, look who's talking, your always late, today is the only day you were early" crystal stated "right back at you crystal, you are always here late, you barley have time to eat dinner"

winter added "well, all of us are always late so quit whining" exclaimed jewel. Amber was 5 ½ feet tall, she had dirty blond hair and was wearing a red shirt and black pants.

Alec was a boy and was 5 feet tall, had brown hair and wore a green shirt with something that looked like silver shorts. Crystal was the same height and had dirty blond hair and wore a black shirt and blue shorts.

And winter was 5 feet tall to and had dirty blond hair and wore a white shirt with sky blue shorts.

"So, want to play hide and seek, one two three not it" exclaimed jewel "not it…not it" they all screamed but Alec was to slow "your it Alec" said amber "man one, two, three…" "Hey guys look at this" exclaimed jewel from the other side of the church.

They all ran over to her and looked in amazement at a crystal, but it was glowing and it was white. "What is it?" asked amber "well it seems to be a crystal" said winter "no it's a giant hotdog, let's all grab a piece of it and start eating" said alec sarcastically "stop being a smart-aleck alec" "no I mean that this looks familiar, like off of the TLoS series (the legend of spyro)" said crystal

"whatever it is I want it" said jewel when she picked it up she felt a muscle pop. "Wow, this is heave, can you guys help me?" they all pitched in to help her, but when they all touched it, they disappeared.

Back at the valley of avaltar

"Spyro, spyro wake up, please wake up" cried cynder. "Please don't leave me, only you know me and I…I…I love you" but she didn't notice that there were 5 dragons above her, but they seemed non-conscious and they started to fall.

This is my first story so please don't flame me. You know what never mind, I wany to know if im doing it wrong. This is 1christiandragon signing off.

"when trouble comes, be strong, the lord is with you"

**sorry for the long wait, school is hard to do this after, hope you keep reading, also short chapters will stop, this story was updated, this is 1 Christian dragon signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

cynder was crying over spyro... still. she didn't noticed that five dragons where passed out above her... they started to fall.

They landed right by cynder and scared her so bad that she jumped 10 feet in the air...

one was red with fore silver horns, blue chest, yellow spikes, blue wing membrane, it tail blade was an arrow head and was yellow, it had a fire symbole on its cheek bone, arn and leg joints.

another was green with two silver horns, silver chest, yellow spikes and red wing membrane, it had earth like spikes on its cheek bone arm and leg joints, its tail blade was like a spike.

one was blue, instead of horns or spikes it had fins, two looked like ear fins that were green, also the ones going down its back was green to, its wing membrane was silver, its chest was white, ant it had spikes going around its tail, it had fins ok its arm and leg joints to.

another was black, it has six purple horns, no spikes, purple wing membrane, and purple chest, it had spikes like daggers on its cheek bone, arm and leg joints, and a tail blade that looked like cynders.

The last one was purples, it had three white horns, a white horn on its nose, it had white spikes, white wing membrane and chest, and a tail blade that looked like a double blade ax, it had spikes on its cheek bones that looked like hair, but it was spikes, spikes on its lower jaw and crystal like spikes on its arm and leg joints.

cynder looked with wonder and amazement, she thought out loud "wow, but how is there two purple dragons!?" she looked over the five dragons a little longer and said "i need to find the guardians... but how? I cant leave them here alone" "well... im here" said a voice " and meeeeeeeee!" yelled another, it sounded young... and hyper. " who are you" cynder replied in an intimidating voice. "cynder" he said in a shocked sarcastic voice " I thought u would know me" " hunter?" as he stepped out he said "the one and only" " don't forget me hunter" chirped a snowy leopard " now who is this" " this is jasper, jasper, cynder"

" ok, be carful with them, don't want them hurt." " well be carful" jasper almost yelled and picked up the blue, green and the red one as cynder flew off. " jasper be carful, these are dragons that you don't want to hurt... ok jasper I have a new assignment for you" " what is it?" he did yell that time. " I want you to go to camp and get something we can pull all of these dragons in... but don't tell anyone why we need it, ok" "yes sir" he said and jumped into the trees"" hehehe, he will be busy for a while." hunter just sat there waiting for jasper to come back.

"GRRRRRRRRRR, NO NO NO! THIS CANT BE POSIBLE, TWO PURPLE DRAGONS, UGH THATS NOT FAIR, HOW AM I SOPOST... WHAT?" a male voice said a a feminine voice told him something in his ear, after he grinned ear... umm horn to horn. "ooo, that sounds good, you two I want you to stay here and watch there progress, I will be checking on you two." "YES SIR" they yelled as the two flew of " you two, I want you...with me" he said an he flew of, looking down he saw the snowy leopard come back with a long net. "hahahaha, enjoy your life now runts"

** ok, that was chapter three down, if you guys will please give some advice on this story, you can give me details and names of dragons that you want and ill put them in here, now This is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at warfang

Cynder was running throughout the streets of warfang. She was searching for one of the guardians.

" ah, cynder nice to see you safe and alive" she heard the booming voice of terrador. "thank goodness that your here, I was looking everywhere" cynder said in a distressed voice "well, spit it out then" said the cold voice of Cyril.

"hellocynderlovelydayouthereandnocloudsidontknowifthisdaycangetanymorewonderfullnowthatyuorhereandwheresspyrohaveyoulosthim..." "VOLTER" they all screamed "sorry" was all he could say " now cynder what's wrong" asked terrador "well, I cant really explain but we found more dragons, and there passed out so I cant carry them here so I came to see you guys" she said. "well, I can go, I have no where to be till tomorrow" said volter

"ok volter, but not a lot of talking, or u wont be flying for a while" cynder said, volter just gulped. "may the ancestors look after you and our mysterious dragons, may they look after us all" terrador said to them as he waved his wing to them.

at avaltar - the cheetah village-

"would you stop touching them" yelled a big cheetah with battle scars "sorry chief prowless but this one is so cool looking" he said as he pointed to the blue one. I don't care If they started to lose there scales, don't touch the dragons." he yelled again " sorry, but can I keep this one in my tent?" jasper asked " why on ear..." he stopped in mid sentence as hunter told him something, chief prowless wasn't so happy of what he heard "fine" he barked " but don't wake them, they need rest, from what I've heard the fell pretty high and hit pretty hard on the ground" jasper was just smiling and almost screamed, "yes sir I wont" he said as he picked up the blue one and took it to his tent.

"how do you stand him hunter?" "well he is good at hunting and missions, and he is really concentrated and quiet during them, and does them perfectly" " really how hmm, ill have to check up on his progress one day, right hunter" yes sir, he would be happy if you came and watched "ok hunter, go do something with those dragons" yes sir" he replied as he walked out.

"grrrrr, there still asleep, this is boring" said a male voice "well, at least we are not watching a rock grow" "well why don't I put you two onto that process hmmm" the two dragons were startled bye his voice, then they saw smoke by them "no sir, we are still watching them" one said "how are they, are they awake" he asked "no sir, they are still passed out" "good, that gives me more time to get what I need, keep up the work, and summon me when something happens" "yes sir" they replied as the mist disappeared.

**well, any reviews I will take, and corruption, I wasn't done with my story, im far from done This is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

"wow, this is a bit extreme, isn't it" volter asked, cynder was using her wind power to blow them at high speeds, and they were already almost there! "no it isn't, what if six dragons die because we didn't get there fast enough, hmm" "well you are right, but can you slow down a little, we are almost there and we need that wind power to get back to warfang" "your probably right volter, besides where are we going to find a green crystal" I don't know cynder, but look" volter pointed to the cheetah village "now you can stop your power, we can just drop down" cynder nodded and stopped her power then angled her wings so she would dive down.

when they landed they were greeted by warm faces "hello cynder, master volter" was what they heard from most of the people as they continued there day, cynder was happy that she wasn't despised by all people. "ah, master volter cynder, I hope you are here to take those other dragons" said chief prowless as he walked up, yes we are, do you happen to have any green crystals do you?" he asked while looking over to cynder, she looked warn out "well we do, we kept any in case you or the other guardians came around" "thank you chief prowless" "anything for the people who saved our world"

when cynder volter and chief prowless were walking volter looked over to cynder and asked " that reminds me, were is ignitus?" cynder just looked at him sadly "o, well I'm so sorry you had to go through that, mainly spyro, including the fact that..."but he was cut of by chief prowless, "alright there in these two tents" chief prowless pointed two one big tent then a little one and walked of to his tent.

"well lets go in that one first" he said as he pointed to the big tent "ok but let me warn you, these dragons are... different" she stretched looking for the right word " well cynder, no need to be rude, all dragons are different" "no these dragons really are different, just, ugh, you'll know what I mean when you see them." she said as she opened the tent door "well these dragons cant be..." he stopped as his eyes reached them "o my, these... are mix, dragons" volter said astonished " I told you, now there is one more, ill carry that one" as she pointed to the black dragon she walked over and picked it up.

"o my goodness, two... two purple dragons, this is the most remarkable thing since purple dragons were first born!" volter exclaimed as he picked up spyro and the other dragons " on to get the other..." he was cut of when hunter and jasper came in with the blue dragon. "we are coming with you, its good training here for jasper, and we want to help rebuild warfang" hunter said "that sounds wonderful, you can carry tha one back if you like" "yes I will" jasper yelled "jasper" hunter growled jasper realized that he screamed in hunters ear. "sorry hunter." "now, we are off then" volter said as he and cynder flew off "lets go jasper" said hunter as he and jasper ran to warfang at a fast pace.

**again, reviews wanted. I want to say that some characters that I will bring are not mine. GAVIN T.A. TEASLER. I will like to thank him for giving me inspiration. He is an awesome book writer. I am still waiting for him to update. Please comment, and review. This is 1christiondragon signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

"ugh, these guys are heavy" volter exclaimed "no kidding, what do they eat?" cynder replied "hahahahaha" volter was laughing so hard the five dragons almost fell. "volter be carful, they are dropping" "o sorry" volter replied while using his tail to put them back on his back "cynder look" volter pointed "yes, I cat hold this dragon for any longer" cynder exclaimed. "hey look, hunter is right under us" volter said "now again cynder, you can stop your wind power, we can just dive down" volter said. cynder obeyed and stopped her power then glided down.

cynder landed with a thump, "ow, how am I so post to land with a dragon in my arms!" cynder shouted "its ok cynder, I did a worse crash than that when I was young" volter explained the whole thing on the way to her dorm, "and then I broke my arm doing it again, ok cynder, were here" cynder was relieved when volter left, but then got bored. "man what do I do with fore lifeless body's?" (spyro was carried to his dorm with the green dragon) "we can play" cynder was startled by japers voice "japer, when did you get in here?" "o, I got in here when you did" "really?" really, now lets go get some food, im starving" on jaspers reply cynders stomach growled "me to" then they walked out of the dorm.

-unknown place-

"ow my head" said a feminine voice "your tellin me, my legs hurt" said another "o im getting old, my back hurts" said a male voice "ugh, my head hurts to" said another feminine voice "my everywhere hurts" said another "where are we?" "are we in a cave?" a voice exclaimed "no were not in a... o my gosh" "ha, for once, im not smart aleck alec" alec screamed, then was pushed "o shut up alec, one out of a million is not a good thing, right amber?" "yep" amber said "you crystal?" "yes" "you jewel" "yes winter, now stop fighting and listen" she said. they all listened, then they heard a small voice, then it got louder.

"welcome young ones, I have many questions to ask" a voice said, male. "o my gosh, that sounds like ignitus" alec whispered. "no way, we are in the chroniclers library, ignitus's library" winter exclaimed " how do you dragons know that I am the new chronicler?" ignitus asked "well, we... wait, were not dragons" "not dragons you say, well look yourselves over" ignitus chuckled " O MY GOSH! MY DREAM OF BECOMING A DRAGON HAS COME TRUE!" alec screamed "alec shut up" winter scolded him.

"young dragons, I know of where you come from, and why I've summoned you here, but not of how you know me, please follow, I have some gifts for you" ignitus walked to another cave and waved his wing at five bags. "these will help you on your journey, there never ending bags, like time. you can put all you want in there and it will never fill. and these" he gave them there phones, headphones, computers, cloths, blankets, exc... "are for whatever you want them for" he said while the five friends put there things in there bags "and these" he gave them a bracelet with a crystal in the middle, glowing all colors "are armor, communication to one another and many other things" he started gliching "are time has fallen short young dragons, I will train you in your powers next time" he finished as he disappeared and the friends went back to deep sleep.

**ok, chapter six down, now, reviews are wanted, if your a member of fanfiction or not, please review, this is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

"wow, I'm stuffed full, those cooks know what there doing" cynder exclaimed "I know, that was the best meal I had since, ever" jasper exclaimed. they walked to cynders dorm chattering about new things that has happened, but when they reached cynders dorm and opened the door, they were surprised at what they saw... they saw, nothing. "what!?, where did they go!?" cynder exclaimed. she looked at jasper, but he just shrugged.

-flashback 5 minutes-

"so, what do we do now?" asked amber. the fore friend have just woken up. "well how about we find alec, then get something to eat, im starving" jewel said, she put on her bracelet, but cringed when she put it on. "wow, that hurt, guys you might want to not be tense when you put it on" jewel told them, her replies were brief nods. then she put on her backpack, her friends did to as they walked out.

"hey, alec, we were coming to get you, ok so now were going to eat now, right jewel" asked amber "yes, now, lets explore...to try to find the cafeteria" jewel giggled while she said that then walked of with her friends.

-end of flashback-

"well, lets go find them, I want to see the blue one" jasper said while running out the room, with cynder not far behind. "jasper wait up, we might pass them, and I want to check up on spyro" she yelled to jasper as she stopped at spyro's dorm, jasper was still running and before you know it... he hot a wall "hey when did that wall get there, cynder they need to take down tis wall, its a bad wall, bad wall, BAD WALL!" "jasper, stop your whining and get over here" cynder scolded him, when he got over there cynder hit him in the head with the flat part of her tail blade. "ow" was all he said.

spyro was not in his room either "help" she heard spyro scream "come on jasper" she yelled as she was running. when she got in the cafeteria she saw all kinds of dragons, but rarely black or white, one gold, one pink that was by... "spyro" cynder exclaimed "who's this?" she asked "ummmm, I don't really know, who are you?" spyro asked the pink dragon "o, I'm ember my purple hunk, can you tell me about the story of how you single handedly fought off malafore" "ummmm, I didn't, I had help" "o, from who" "me" replied cynder this time.

ember looked back to see her then screamed, "my spyro, help me, the terror of the skies is back and about o kill us all" ember screamed those words and got everyone's attention. everyone's eyes were on cynder, hard, cold stares. dragons where growling and moving closer. spyro saw this and moved from in front of the cowering ember to in front of cynder. "spyro, why are you protecting the monster and not me?". that was it, spyro exploded "CYNDER IS NOT A MONSTER" everyone looked at him with surprise, even the guardians came down "SHE IS THE ONE WHO SAVED MY LIFE PLEANTY OF TIMES AND REDEAMED HERSELF BY BEATING MALAFORE WITH ME" he growled, "ANYONE WHO EVEN TRIES TO HURT HER HAS TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST".

he looked at he guardians, they just nodded. ember was in the corner cowering, not because of cynder, but of spyro. "you have no right to call her a monster, you would be dead without her, so don't even think of killing her in her sleep, because no matter how fast or far you run or fly, I will find you, and do the same" he whispered in embers ear so no one else could hear, she just shrank even more into the corner. "hahahahaha, nice one am..." jewel stopped talking, everyone turned around and shocked at what they saw, even spyro (cynder, volter and jasper where not surprised by there appearance, just by that they came in at that time).

"o no" said crystal. "who, cafeteria, I want food" alec said. winter smacked him "alec, be quiet, we came in at a bad moment" winter scolded "ummmm, guys, everyone's looking at us strange" amber said "ooo, let me talk to them" said alec "o boy" whispered jewel " dragons of all places, we come in piece, we just want..." he was cut of when winter smacked him "alec, stop" she said. when they stopped talking, the crowd went into an uproar asking questions. terrador looked at volter and Cyril then stepped up.

I know all of you have a lot of questions" the whole crowd murmured "but we can not answer them right now, just continue your day normally" terrador said. everyone went on but still murmured all day "so dragons" spyro asked "what's your names" "jewel" "crystal" "amber" "winter "alec" "and your spyro and cynder" jewel said "how" cynder asked "well, lets just say that's our secret" alec said as he stalked out of the room like a ninja. winter face palmed... umm face pawed and went to where alec was hiding "no, no ,no winter, don't come near me, I have a weapon, o no.. AAAAAAA" yelled alec as he ran for his life with winter holing a pole in her mouth not far behind.

hahahaha,** I cant blame winter, I cant wait till she meets jasper, haha, reviews please, bad or good, I need them, I would like to personally like to thank Gavin, he is my inspiration, this is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello people, I am now doing my notes first and last **

**-mom yells in the kitchen- jewel dear, what do you want for dinner **

**mom, I'm doing my fan fiction **

**well ok sweetie just come when your done **

**mom... well, I guess that is it for now, time to start reading **

**-dad yells- get in here and eat now **

**hehe, got to go -runs into kitchen- **

"hello again young dragons" ignitus said "hello ignitus, you said that you were going to train us this time" winter replied "yes, follow" he said while walking off "hey ignitus" jewel said "yes young jewel" he replied "why haven't you added spyro into our meetings, he misses you" she asked "well, how about tomorrow we add him, I still need you seven to make a mission to find me" this startled jewel "find you, really, spyro got lucky that that giant sea turtle came and got him to the other chronicler" "hmmm, I guess you know a lot about us" "yep" "ok, when you visit me, I will allow you too see your books... and see your true self's" the five friends looked at each other.

"now, its time to turn back to humans". "back, o yea, I'm tired of not being able to right" alec said. "now, close your eyes. feel your human ancestors inside of you, let them take your form. and become your human self" he said as he looked and saw five humans

"wait, our true self's?" asked amber "eye, you are more than what you think" he finished as they walked into a giant room that had training dummies and other things to train with everywhere "wow" was all they managed to say. "this is the top of the line training course" ignitus stated "wow, look at this" said jewel as she picked up a katana and daggers. she noticed a little nick in it, she pulled the katana in half " o my gosh, its a spit blade katana" she yelled excitedly.

" I want this" said amber, she picked up a staff and when she pushed a button on both ends large dords ( its a dagger and a sword, bigger than a dagger and smaller than a sword)

" wow, I want these weapons" crystal yelled as she picked up two pistols and... a lot of rounds "those are elemental rounds, you charge it with the element that you want and the round and pistol turns to that element" ignites explained "sweet"

"I want this" winter yelled from across the room. she picked up a bow and a whole stack of arrows, and then picked up brass knuckles. "sweet, watch this guys" she said as she put on the brass knuckles and started climbing the walls. "cool" they all said

"I want this" said alec said, he picked up numb chucks and ninja stars. "I love these, whoo whoo" he held one end of the numb chucks and through the other end and it went halfway across the room "sweet, if only..." he said while he pressed a button and a dagger came out. "this is so awesome" he yelled

"now, to change back to dragons, do the same that I said earlier but let the dragon ancestors take control of your form". they all obeyed and they turned back into dragons. "now it is time to wake up, you have to wake up early, you have to learn how to fly" "O MY GOSH FLYING IVE ALWAYSED DREAMED OF FLYING!" yelled jewel "wow, I didn't yell out this time, yes" alec yelled out... winter smacked him "now young ones, you have a long journey ahead of you, so never lose hope" he said as he faded and the friends started to wake up.

**well, now we have transforming dragons into humans, wow... **

**-mom yells in the living room- jewel, come do the dishes please **

**mom, I'm on fan fiction, my name is 1christian dragon **

**-dad yells- well 1christian dragon, you better get in here and do the dishes before your really a fan fiction **

**-jewels eyes went wide- hehe, this is 1christiandragon signing off **

**-dad- now jewel **

**-jewel runs-**


	9. Chapter 9

**well, now that all my chores are done I can finish without any interruptions **

**-mom- jewel you need to take the trash out **

**man, well better go before dad gets onto me **

**-dad- jewel... **

**ok, I'm coming, now, the book starts here **

it was morning and cynder was awake waiting for spyro " spyro did you wake him up yet?" " no not... ahhhhh" spyro screamed. cynder instantly went into spyro's dorm and saw alec holding spyro down while growling at him, he then noticed it was spyro " bro why did you do that, I was asleep" alec complained while laying back down and putting the blanket back over him "well its time for breakfast" said spyro. alec jumped up and ran out the dorm while saying really fast like volter "wellwhatarewewaitingfor!". spyro and cynder rolled there eyes then cynder said "come on we need to get your friends first". alec smiled deviously " well then lets go"

as they walked up to jewel amber crystal and winter's dorm alec said "wait here guys, ill take care of this" while smiling he entered the room and closed the door. "what do you think he is going to do?" asked cynder "I don't know but as long as he doesn't do it to me" spyro replied, cynder laughed at this remark which made spyro laugh too. all of the sudden they heard a loud horn then screaming and crashing. "ALEC I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" then alec screamed like a girl then the door slammed opened with alec bursting out with the dragonesses not far behind. "they are destructive" spyro muttered to cynder "I know" she replied.

as soon as alec ran was as soon as the dragon and dragonesses went missing. spyro and cynder looked everywhere but couldn't find them. then about ten minuets later they heard screaming crashing banging and more screaming to there left. "grr you dag gone crazy dragons messed up my parlor" a mole said with a country accent. the dragons couldn't hear anything over the growling snarling and roaring. finally alec was on the ground with dazed eyes "that's what you get alec" said jewel "um, guys we just messed up a store" said crystal "crap... run" yelled amber as she ran down the hallway "your partner there is short a few branches" said the mole "hay, if anyone is smart that's me" said alec "alec short a few branches does not...never mind" said jewel.

"ok now sorry that our friends messed up your store, here take these to fix it" said spyro as he handed the mole fifteen gold coins "why thank you spyro, you saved my store" the mole said as he glared at the four friends (amber ran) then left. "ok guys, follow us and no more messing up stuff" said spyro as he and cynder went down the hallway "hay let me go!" yelled amber "o no" said jewel as she ran down the hallway the voice came from. she found a blood red dragon with a black chest plate and black wing membrane and black spikes, his tail blade was a blade, his eyes where orange. "why, you ran into me, so I should get you back" he said. "well, you want her you go through us" jewel said as she and her friends went into a stance.

"hmph, ok but prepare to be defeated" he said then instantly attacked, the friends easily evaded the attack but as soon as they dodged they were blinded by darkness " ha, I bet you cant see in this" he said. then he got dragged and slammed into the ground, he looked up to see two pairs of fully blood red eyes then heard a whisper "you wont hurt them unless you want to die." then his eyes went wide as he got hit in the cheek then the eyes disappeared.

when the smoke went away the dragon was gone. "who, was that!" amber yelled "that was blade" replied spyro "the worst dragon besides the dark master" added cynder "why hasn't he been kicked out yet?" asked jewel "well he has a way to get out of trouble" cynder replied "hm, well I hate him" amber added while heading to the dinning hall.

"ok guys, when we get in there... stay near us, we don't want you guys lost or worse" spyro said while cynder added " especially you two" she pointed to jewel and crystal "ok" they all said together. they walked into the dinning hall, everyone stopped what they where doing. "awkward" alec said. "great way to say that alec, when we learn how to fly just push us off the mountain would you" winter scolded alec "ok" alec said which made winter mad.

she was about to say something spyro said "ok, just stay close and follow me" the dragons nodded. they found a table and sat on a big pillow, but it was like a mattress, so they called it a millow. the moles brought them a buffet of food, the friends mouths watered. "how long has it been since you guys ate?" asked cynder "how long were we out" asked crystal "two days" replied spyro "then three days" said crystal. the two saviors were surprised. "even when we fought malafore we still ate" said spyro "well, I can go a while without food, but im hungry" said jewel.

while they were eating jewel got up because she was full "im going to explore ok guys" she said "ok be safe" crystal sputtered through her mouth full of food. "ok I will" she said as she walked off.

"hay runt" said a dragon. jewel turned around to see a orange dragon with red wing membrane red spikes red eyes with a fire symbol tail blade. but he wasn't talking to her, he was turned around with three other dragons by him.

one was green with brown chest and membrane and spikes, he had a mace tail, he had mud brown eyes he looked exactly like terrador except he had two straight brown horns.

the other was blue with a black chest membrane and spikes, deep blue eyes his tail blade was a shard shape, he had five horns thet went straight then they curved up at the end.

the last was yellow, he had navy blue chest spikes and membrane, his tail blade was a crystal shape and he had navy blue eyes, he had four horns that where like lightning bolts.

she couldn't see the dragon that they were tormenting, but she had to help him.

**ok, another chapter, I will be updating like crazy this week because I will be gone for a week. I will be back and up to posting after, its a bad thing though I wanted to post on my birth day which is july 23. till next time, this is 1christiandragin sighning off. **


	10. Chapter 10

**ok my dad is gone and I have one chore to do, ill do it later **

**-phone rings- **

**finally -picks up phone- hay amber you finally called **

**ahem do your chore now**

**dad! how did you know I had one more chore? **

**I just know, now do it now! **

**ok, but I just have to do the disclaimer and I asked amber to do it so bye dad -hangs up phone-**

**-phone rings- **

**hello **

**hi jewel **

**finally ember, spotlights all yours **

**ok, jewel does not own any people off of the TLoS series or classic spyro, she owns everything else and please comment **

**its review **

**whatever, but do it, now on with the book **

"just leave me alone" said a voice that sounded male "why should I, you are a pathetic excuse for a dragon, no element yet you have color, we need to do something right broc" the red dragon asked the green "yea flare" get em taze shack and broc" flare said "pick on someone your own size lizards" yelled jewel. flare and his gang froze and looked towards her. flare smiled "ok twerp, I wont hurt you if you just walk away and pretend this never happened" "yea, you wont but you will send your pebble brain, brain freeze, and tazed mind on me" she said to all of them "why you" yelled broc as he ran towards jewel, but she just smirked.

she evaded the attack like it was nothing "that's all you got, I've seen trees throw better blows" that made him steam, he through a bolder at jewel, but she still dodged it. "I mean come on, even the pebble that you call a brain in that skull would have hit me" that did it broc charged up, rocks surrounded him as armor ad he did a boulder dash towards jewel. she just stood there with no emotions on her face. as he came one foot to her she jumped out of the way, then he hit the wall making his head go through the wall. "that's what you get" she yelled to him

she looked back to see that the dragons where gone, so was the hurt one "I hope he is alright" she muttered "well, looks like someone had a busy morning" her eyes went wide as she turned around to see the guardian of earth "well, I saw them hurting someone so I stood up for him" "did you see the dragon they hurt" "well, no" and you did that" terrador said as he pointed to broc stuck in the wall "I didn't touch him, I used his anger against him" she told him

"hmmm, maybe we can see how good you are at fighting, show me how you evade attacks while flying" terrador said "well, this is where the bumps start" "what bumps?" he asked "well, my friends and I don't know how to fly or use our elements" terrador just let off a booming laugh "haha, a dragon at your age who cant fly or use elements, your joking" jewel just held her face, terrador then frowned to "o, well... I guess I should teach you how to fly" "ok, but you have to do that later when my friends are with me" "ok, how about in ten minuets then after you go to classes" "ok... wait what we have classes!?" she exclaimed "well yes, you are now a student, I will see you in the dojo" terrador said while walking off.

~ten minuets~

"welcome to the dojo" Cyril greeted "terrador got caught up in something so I will be training you how to fly" Cyril said "ok Cyril, where do we start" asked crystal "lets start, by closing your eyes" Cyril started, the five friends obeyed as they closed there eyes "fell the power of the ancestors in you, forget everything, forget who you are, that's it, your doing great" the friends opened there eyes to see that they were flying. Cyril taught them to speed up, slow down and land, then gave them time to do there own tricks, they did twirls, loops, barrel rolls, spins, twists, and more than you can think of. "I guess you got this down, here are your schedules for your classes" Cyril handed them paper. the friends where surprised that they had the same alphabet except the letters where dragon like. "ok guys, see you later" said jewel "bye" they all said as they split up.

~to lazy to do all of there school day so im doing jewels pov~

jewel was going to areal flight, the teacher was the guardian of wind, trekk. "now children, I see a new student so we need to do introduction, hello my name is trekk" the dragons all said hello to trekk. "so young dragon, what is your name" asked trekk "my name is jewel" she responded politely "beautiful name, anyone want to go first?" "I will" said the orange and red dragon "im flare, nice to meet you jewel" flare smirked, jewel just narrowed her eyes.

"anyone else?" "me" said a yellow dragoness with blue horns spikes and wing membranes, almost the same as volter except her horns were straight and at the end curved "himynameisvoltraiamthenieceofvolterandiloveyournameitsnicetomeetyou" she said in a speedy tongue. jewel was frozen a moment to get everything she said then she smiled "hi voltra nice to meet you too, I like your name too" "thankyou" voltra said as she sat down again

"anyone else?" "ill go" said a silver dragon that looked like spyro, but horns spiked and membrane where red "hi I am tact" "hi tact nice to meet you" "thanks, same to you" tact said as he sat down "do I have one more person?" "I will" said a dragon hat looked like spyro but red and yellow, he was sitting next to her "hi im flame, beautiful name by the way" he said as he smiled "thank you" she said

"ok, now that introductions are over, lets see how well she can fly, hmm, are you up for it Ms. jewel" asked trekk "please, just jewel is fine, and I will" "ok, lets see what your made of." said trekk as a obstacle course came up. "o yea, lets light this pop stand" she said as the took to the air and dominated the course. "well, seems you have flying down, nice run" then the bell rang "ops, times up, on to your next classes, good luck jewel" said trekk

~to lazy to do six more of this so after school~

"so jewel how was your day at school?" asked winter "great I made some new friend, did any of you meet a electricity dragon named voltra?" she asked "yes" they all said "wow, we all made the some friend, that is a coincidence right" "right" they said " ok we have to stop that" said crystal "agreed" they all said "ugh" said amber "awkward moment to say awkward" alec said

"really alec" winter said "your lucky im to tired from sparring to hit you" she scolded "really so I can do this blab blooo glaaaaaaa whaaaoooooo bla bla bla ghksmbhjbc..." winter smacked him so hard he passed out "thank you winter" said jewel "I got a head ach" "no problem, ill carry him to his room" se said as she picked him up then walked off to put alec in his and spyro's dorm

"sooo, what now?" asked amber "im going to bed" said jewel as she yawned "wait for me" said crystal as she followed jewel "im coming" said amber

the red eyes came out of nowhere "get the bosssss, he will like to know whatssss going on" said a serpent like voice "yessss" said the other. then purple smoke came up "yessss" said the smoke "they woke up today, and when did we get thiss hisssssss?" asked one of the eyes "itssss one of the addissssionssss to our formatttttionsssss" said the smoke said "well, whatever it isssss, I like it" one of the eyes said "yesss, I agree" "well, tell me when they usssse there elementsssss" said the smoke "yesss sssir" said the eyes as the smoke disappeared.

**ok, chapter 10 down, yes, I would like to thank alec the dark angel for his inspiration, I will be updating soon, this is... -knocking on the door- what? who is it **

**its us -voice behind the door- **

**ok, come in -four dragons come in- hi guys **

**hi jewel whatcha doin **

**nothing crystal, just finishing my tenth chapter **

**nice, can I sign off for you? **

**Shure**

**ok, this is... who are you again? **

**1christiandragon **

**ok this is... **

**hay I wanna do it -alec- **

**I do too -amber- **

**me, let me do it -winter- **

**how bout all of us say it together **

**ok -all- **

** -all- this is 1christiandragon signing off**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok, my dad shouldn't yell at me right now because its the middle of the night **

**jewel put the food up **

**aw come on, alec you do the rest **

**ok, what do I do?**

**I don't know, just do something **

**ok, o I know, there is a pare that jewel left out on the disclaimer last time, she partly owns me, winter, amber, and crystal. they partly belong to her friends because she wanted them to be apart of the book, she will also add anyone who wants a dragon in the book, so you can just say there name, element, color, exc. now lets read the book **

**its now onto the book or now here's the book **

**whatever **

"welcome again, I know this is only in the day time young dragons but this is urgent." ignites explained with a worried tone "well then spit it out" alec said "alec don't be rude to him" winter said "yea, but really what is it?" asked crystal "well, there is a great evil arising, and I need you to find some people to go on the journey to find me" ignitus said "who are they" asked amber "they are in these scrolls, there names in order, find them and tell them to meet at the dojo in the middle of the night on the full moons" alec laughed "what's so funny" asked ignitus "you said full moons" aleck then busted out laughing, the others just rolled there eyes.

"I need you to find them quick, this is an enemy where you need all the help you can get" ignitus gliched "time is cut short, see you tomorrow night young dragons" ignitus said as he disappeared and the five dragons went to there own dream.

~in jewels dream~

she was just in darkness, nothing but darkness. then purple smoke came up all around her. she panicked as she wandered more unto the purple smoke. then a pair of fully red eyes came out of the smoke. jewel's eyes went wide when she heard it say "_I will alwaysssss find you no matter where you go. I will haunt you in your nightmaresssss and in your dreamssss, I will be there to ruin you. I will cursssse you and your friendsssss with horror and blood, you will not sssssurvive, you will never vanqusssshhhhh me!" _as soon as they appeared they left, but she still heard it laughing. jewel was frightened, scared, and horrified by that sentence.

jewel bolted awake after that. she was sweating all over and shivering. "that was so real, yet it was a dream" she said to herself. the whole time on the way to the dinning hall she bumped into people and even ran into a wall. the people asked her if she was alright but she didn't hear them, she was to lost in her own thoughts. the only thing she muttered was "sorry".

when she arrived at the dinning hall she got trampled, three times, and hit about a hundred dragons. she finally got her food then dropped it. she got a new plate then found her friends somehow. while they chatted she just sat there. she was asked a question from the friends, but she never replied. she then came to the point where there voices where not there, but then her thoughts eased so that she could hear her friends, barely.

"ok, should we go find the people?" asked amber. they looked at jewel who was just looking down at her food "jewel, you ok?" asked alec "what? o, yea im ok" jewel said "you don't seem ok, whats wrong?" asked crystal "nothing, I just had a bad dream" jewel half lied "well tell us about it" winter said "no, id rather not, lets just find the people, I have  
>chrome<br>spyro  
>flame<br>tact  
>solar<br>ember" she finished

crystal said "me and amber both have  
>cynder but I have<br>namagi and she has  
>rupture"<p>

"I have  
>clip<br>trip  
>and terrain" winter said<p>

"I have  
>voltra<br>blaze  
>celestia<br>atlas" alec finished. "wow that's a lot of people, and we are getting another scroll tomorrow!" jewel exclaimed "what!?" they yelled "where getting more!?" alec complained "yea didn't you read the bottom, it says '_to be continued'_ so yea tomorrow" they grunted "hay the more people the more the enemy will be vanquished, am I right" jewel said "yea" they shouted "ok, lets find our people" they all went to different people to see who was there person.

winter saw a brick colored dragon with red (you get the point) his tail blade was a jagged crystal shape, he also had amber eyes "um, are you trip, or clip?" "I am trip, why do you ask?" I need you to meet me and my friends at the dojo at midnight, on the full moons, and can you tell clip too?" "Shure, I don't mind going" he said "thank you" "may I ask why?" "we will explain then and there" "ok" trip said "im going to see clip in the dorm, then tell him, then go to sleep, good night... um what's your name?" "my name is winter" she said "good night winter, ill see you around " "ok, bye"

crystal was looking for namagi, then she saw a black dragon with light red chest wing membrane spiked and he had two curved red horns, and a spade at the end of his tail.

"excuse me, but are you namagi" crystal asked "what do you want" he said as he turned around showing his light red eyes "o, im sorry, I thought you where someone else" he said " but yes, I am namagi, why do you ask?" "well, I need you to meet me and my friends at midnight during the full moons" she said "why?" just, I need you there" " no I want to know why!" he screamed, gathering attention, I will tell you then" she said "no, I wont go in less you tell my why!" he screamed again "I cant tell you now, but I just need you there" she said trying to calm him "no, I wont!" he said as he launched at crystal.

**O.O ok, namagi has trust issues, also problems, crystal would you like to do the ending? **

**yes I would, I own namagi, partly, I thought him up and jewel helped me, then she created him, but he really needs to calm down **

**hay I heard that -snarls- **

**come on namagi I told you to stay calm right now, how bout we both do the sign off? **

**Shure **

**-both- this is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, lets make chapter 12 **

**really, thats all you got**

**well sorry amber i am busy and ran out of ideas**

**well, at least its not as bad as your breath **

**really! That was mean**

**i know it was**

**grrrr just say what you partly own **

**ok, i partly own amber and rupture because jewel helped **

**yea I helped a lot **

**alright enough interruptions, she doesn't own any spyro C, she only owns some fully because she wanted us in her book and if you want a dragon or anything in the book review or PM jewel the stats on your dragon**

**-Alec- get on with it **

**ok ok, shesh, on with the book **

"I WILL NOT GO!" Namagi yelled as he launched at crystal "o crap" was all she could say before she got barreled over by Namagi. it only took a minuet for namagi to pin down crystal. Namagi only got one scratch on his chest while crystal had numerous cuts and bruises.

"you tell me whyi have to go, or else" Namagi threatend "fine, but we need to talk in private, ok?" " fine, how about the attic, noone has been up there in ages" he said then turned around and started walking "ok" she replied as she followed Namagi.

~ at attic ~

" so what is it that you so badly need me for" Namagi said " well, you wont believe me but here we go, the chronicler came to us in our dreams and told us to find some dragons because a great evil is coming and he gave us these scrolls with there names and told us to tell them to meet at the dojo at minight on the full moons and tomorrow we are getting another scroll!"

Namagi was in a frozen state for a bit then finally yelled " we beed to tell the guardians!" Then he started for the door " no!" Crystal blocked the door " why not, if it is such a big deal that the chronicler came to you then they should know" Namagi yelled back.

" well, we are seeing him tomorrow, so i will ask him if they should know" Crystal paused " so are you in?" She asked

Namagi pondered for a moment then finally said " alright, i will"

~ Alec and his person ~

Alec was walking through a hallway. " man this is taking fore aaaahhh". Alec was trampled over by voltra "sorryAlechowareyoutodayimgoodsorrythatihityouiwasjustsohappybutwhydoyoulooksodestressed?"

Alec just sat there a while then said " voltra did you have to much icecream?" " whatdoyoumean?" Voltra asked " well, you just seem so hyper and i just thought… you know" voltra sat there then said " sorry, i just get that from my uncle"

" sorry, but i need you to go to the dojo at midnight on the full moons" voltra snickered " whats so funny?" Alec asked " you said full moons" then she busted out laughing. Then Alec was laughing. When they stopped laughing voltra asked " why do you need me?" " we will tell you then" " ok, see you tomorrow" voltra waved her tail " see you"

~ amber ~

Amber was in the cafeteria. She was trying to find rupture. She asked every dragon there, butshe couldn't find rupture. She was beginning to lose hope. But then she saw a red dragon with blue horns that where like Spyro's and he had a row of blue spikes down his back, he had a fire shape tail blade that was blue.

" Sorry to interrupt you but are you rupture?" Amber asked. He turned around showing his blue eyes " yes i am, may i ask who you are?" He said in a nice tone " i am amber" " well hi amber, what can i do for you?"

" well, i need you to meet me and my friends at the dojo at midnight during the full moons" " why?" " we will explain then" " hm, i don't usually take up on these offers but something is telling me to trust you" " thank you" was all she said then she walked off happily.

~ Jewel ~

jewel was still lost in thought. She didn't know where she was, but she was still walking. The only thing she could think of was those red eyes. She turned the corner and ran into someone. When she said sorry she was greeted by red eyes.

When Jewel screamed, the other dragon screamed. Then Jewel tackled the dragon to the ground. When she looked him over she was surprised. This was a gold dragon, he had two red horns like spyro's, he had red wings and spikes, his tail blade was like toothless's tail, but what suprised her the most was his body, he was like a Japanese dragon, but he was a little smaller, he also had whiskers.

" im so sorry" jewel said as she got off the dragon. " well, that was a little uncalled for, but im ok" the dragon said " i didn't come off right, my name is jewel" when she talked the dragon went wide eyed. " you were the dragon that saved me! O, sorry, my name is solar".

This time jewel went wide eyed. " ok, your a dragon i need, i need you to go to the dojo at midnight during the full moons" " why?" " we will explain then" " ok?" He said with hesitation " do you by chance know any of these dragons?" She asked as she handed him the scroll " i know chrome, he is my brother" " ok, tell him the same thing, we need you guys there" she said as she walked off " wait, i forgot to thank you" she turned her head back " your welcome" was all she said as she went back down the hallway.

~ back at there room ~

" so how many people did you get winter" asked amber " i got two " " man i got one" " me too" said Alec " me three" said crystal " i got two too" nice- yawn - ok guys im going to bed, goodnight" " goodnight" then they went to sleep.

**sorry that tis took forever, the internet had trouble and deleted all my work, i had to do it three times, but i got it finished, I need to have more reviews, reviews are required, this is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello and welcome back **

**ok, you need to find more catch fazes **

**well winter, you try to do a book **

**I have **

**no you haven't **

**fine I haven't **

**-roles eyes- would you like to do it **

**Shure, I own some dragons partly, jewel and others too **

**-Alec- this is the chapter where the mix up begins **

**hay I was so post to say that -winter tackles Alec- **

**-jewel- ok, while I try to break them up, on with the book **

"welcome back young ones" ignitus greeted "ok now can you..." but alec was cut off by ignitus's wing "I will teach you that there, but I only have time to give you the rest of the scrolls" ignitus said while handing out the rest of the scrolls "why do we have so many people coming?" jewel asked "excellent question young jewel, you will see trouble on the way there and back, and this will bring you closer together and find out secrets you never expected."

The group just looked towards each other. "I think I can say one secret right now" said amber. " me too" said crystal " me three" said jewel. But she didn't look at anyone. ignitus just smiled "what are you thinking young one" amber just looked back at him and smiled back. "it is that..."

~spyro and cynder~

"why are you not going to wake them up?" asked spyro. spyro was to afraid to wake alec up. "because, they need rest, its Saturday, and I heard that crystal got into a fight" cynder explained "she did!?" "yep, she got into a fight with namagi, and jewel got into a fight with broc" "how badly did she get hurt?" he asked in a worried tone "you mean how badly did _he_ get hurt"

Spyro went wide eyed "really? she beat him! how, even I have a hard time beating him!" " i dont know, but i heard that she sent his head through the wall". Spyro couldnt help but gape at that. " thats impresssive, but i was talking about crystal..." " o, sorry, but she did get a few bumps and bruises and cuts, but jewel didnt come out with scratches"

" that is one tough dragoness, but why did she get in a fight with him?" " well, they say that flare broc taze and shack where torturing a poor dragon." " is the dragon alright?" He asked " no one knows, and flare broc shack and taze wont say anything"

" hmm, i should talk to them" spyro said while getting up " im coming too, im bored here" cynder said as she also got up " ok, lets go talk to them" spyro said as he and cynder walked out.

When they closed the door, two pairs of red eyes appeared. " masster told uss to rewire there breaccletsss" said one pairs of eyes. " yesss i will get three, and you get two" the other said. The eyes walked around and rewired all of the bracelets.

But when one went over to Alec who was laying by a window, he stepped into the light, but when he did he let out a scream and quickly went back into the darkness. Then a paw came out, it was a pure black paw with red claws, and dragged Alec into the darkness.

then the room was filled with light for only a second. " perfect, masster will be proud" said one pair of eyes, then they both dissapered. Leaving there plan to work...

~ with spyro and cynder ~

spyro and cynder had flare, broc, shack, and taze in the attic. " now flare, who was the dragon you where beating up today" spyro asked " none of your business lizard " flare spat. Spyro gave out a small growl, but contained his anger. " i will ask you again , and you will give me the answer, who was the dragon" this time spyro was harsh.

Flare gave a tiny flick of his tail and the four dragons attacked spyro and cynder...

**this is a short story sorry, but i had to make it mysterious. **

**To mysterious. - Alec -**

**fine, you right a book **

**note taken **

**grr, i better sign off **

**why?**

**i dont want them see me kill you**

**- gulp - **

**this is 1christiandragon signing off, now come here Alec**

**- Alec screams then runs -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, im just coming out… i have no more catch frazes. **

**let me try -Alec-**

**ok, go ahead but I will say my pov's for now on will be there real point of views **

**ok, ahem... WARNING, VERY RANDOM AND STUPID PERSON SPEEKING. **

**-jewel unplugging her ears- ok, wow alec that was loud **

**I know, but have you seen winter? **

**no, why? **

**well... **

**ALEC! **

**o no... AAAAAHHHHHHHH **

**COME HERE -winter running with her pole-**

**-sigh- well, I got to try to break them up, keep readin **

" young dragons, I need to say that you have no need to get the dragons anymore" ignitus stated to them "what!? so you gave us the scrolls for no reason!?" alec yelled. winter just smacked him as usual. "I have gotten used to my powers, so I can summon them there, but do you know how close you were? tomorrow is the full moons, and I would consider you five lucky." ignitus explained as he laid down.

"ok, but I've been wondering... if we are going to see trouble on our journey, then don't we need to know how to use our elements?" jewel asked. "excellent question young one, but your elements must come to you naturally, I am just going to train you into them. but be warned, when I train you, it will be the hardest training you will ever do." "wait, so we have to do training!? I thought school was bad!" amber exclaimed

"well, I don't think it will be bad, practice makes perfect" winter added "you are right young winter, I am giving you training so that you can learn the advanced forms of the elements you have." ignitus said as he got up "well, I have told you all you need to know, but I will call you at certain times, good or bad, but I will" "wait, I thought you were going to add spyro to our meetings, why haven't you?" jewel asked

"hmmm, maybe I can add spyro right now so he can know" ignitus said as he closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them again "I will be right back young ones I must guide spyro to you" he said as he disappeared. "oooo, scaryyyyy, whoooo, wh-" alec played as winter smacked him with her pole "im happy I have this pole" she stated.

~spyro's pov~

I was just sleeping, dreaming of me and cynder, then I was on a blue platform, I instantly remembered the place. "chronicler, are you here?" I shouted "yes, it is I, but I called you here to help me" I was shocked! why would the chronicler need my help. "why do you need my help" "well, I need you to help, now, you know where to go" he said, then I couldn't hear his voice anymore.

"ok?" I said as I hopped from platform to platform. I found the cave, and saw five figures. "umm, hello?" I asked as the heads turned and I instantly recognized the faces, it was jewel, crystal, amber, winter and alec. "what!? what are you guys doing here!?" I saw that jewel opened her mouth but the chronicler answered first "I need you to help them" he stated as he walked out. I saw him and couldn't believe my eyes! "IG-IG-IGNITUS!" I yelled as I ran over to hug him. once I gave him a hug he instantly returned my hug, which made me hug tighter.

"its great to see you again spyro" ignitus said? to me "I thought you were gone" I mumbled as I started to cry "its ok spyro, but I need you to hear what you will be doing" he looked at me when he said that "but why me? why cant you do it?" I asked ignitus "well, you will be traveling with them so you can seek me out with some other dragons" I was shocked again! I was going to travel with alot of girls! man flame will be jealous, and cynder.

~off of pov's~

"im here to tell you will be traveling with them and others, you all are intertwined, all of you have some secrets that go deep into the past." ignitus explained "wait, so what your saying is that, we are all family?" spyro asked "at heart, yes, blood, only two of the dragons you see before you is your family, but there are four more out there" ignitus said as he smiled.-

~after the chroniclers lair~

"thank you for asking the chronicler to add me" spyro said to jewel. they looked into each others eyes, then nudged each other and went there separate ways "you know, I really think that alec and crystal are my family" spyro said. Jewel's smile faded"oh, uh yea i know, they really seem to have your looks" she said "bye spyro" she said as she left "bye" he said. what they didn't know was that cynder was watching the whole thing, tears falling from her eyes, then she ran far away to where no one will find her.

~winter's pov~

I was sitting, trying to eat my food, but I was to worried. what if the plan doesn't work out, what if no one shows up, what if the 'problem' we have to face is to powerful? there's so many questions! I thought back to clip, he seemed to trust alot of things, he might come. I look at my food then I all of the sudden felt sick, really sick. and I saw my crystal was blinking red.

~alec's pov~

all of the sudden I feel, strange, not my usual strange. then all of the sudden I fell to the floor in pain. as I was watching my crystal blink red.

~amber's pov~

im sitting down reading a book called _the dragon roses there effects and antidotes. _then I couldn't see the words, then everything looked hazy, then my head got a major headache, then I got up, then fell over knocking over a book shelf getting everyone's attention. they all gathered around me as I saw my crystal was blinking red.

~crystal's pov~

I love walking, its healthy and you get to meet new people. I was walking, then my legs buckled. I couldn't feel anything, except my throbbing stomach. I saw my crystal blinking red, then everyone who was around surround me with worry.

~jewel's pov~

I was sitting, just watching people go by. I was having a great time seeing the view. then I held my head in pain, then looked at my crystal which was blinking red. then I fell to the ground, and everyone came to see if I was alright.  
>the eyes were there, but you could see there white fangs as they cracked a smile. "perfect, now our plan isss working" one said then they disappeared.<p>

~cynder's pov~

I was so sad. how can spyro break my heart like that! I broke down crying even more. them all of my sadness turned to full on rage, I got up to take care of something, and it was put on one dragon... jewel...

**mwa haha **

**o shut up alec -winter- **

**hey, jewel said for both of us to do this **

**yea, but she said for you to stay quiet **

**no, she said I can talk **

**no its 'alec, winter, can you do the disclaimer for me, I have to go to a game, and alec, be quiet' **

**no, she did not say that she said 'alec, winter, can you do the disclaimer for me, I have to go to a game, and alec always talk during it' **

**umm, when has she ever wanted you to talk **

**during this **

**and **

**she didn't want you to be running your big fat mouth all the time so she actually put the one who has talent to talk, not the lame one **

**-winter was scolding red hot- o that's it -picks up pole- come here! **

**AAAHHHH -girly scream and runs off with winter behind-**

**well, I guess i have to split them up -amber walks over and is trying to split them up **

**well, ill do the disclaimer -crystal- **

**this is- **

**no alec don't bite my- owwww no winter- owww -amber falls in pain- **

**ummm, this is 1christiandragon signing off -speeds off to help amber then split up alec and winter-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is the chapter is a weird one **

**so weird that you will die **

**no its not Alec **

**Awww you should have made it that weird**

**no i shouldn't have **

**yes you should have**

**-sigh- well the chapter starts here**

**READ IT OR DIE **

**ALEC! **

**WHAT! **

**WHY ARE YOU YELLING! **

**BECAUSE YOU ARE!**

** GRRR! **

**AAAAAHHHHHHH **

~alec's pov~

I woke up with a hazy vision, and the thought that my money was gone. I all of the sudden grabbed my stomach in pain. then when it went away, I saw that I was in the hospital, or whatever they called it. I was on a cloth, I looked around and saw amber to my left and crystal to my right. when I tried to get up, I fell down in pain.

a dragon walked in, she was black and around my age, with curved black horns, black spikes, a black scythe tail blade, and her eyes were yellow. I was shocked at first to see a pure black dragon, but then calmed down.

"trex, he is awake" she called.. then a blue dragon walked in, she had six yellow horns, her tail was like toothless's, she has yellow spikes, and her eyes are yellow.

"yes, now, can you go get me saber please" trex asked "yes mam" said the black one as I watched her go out. then trex came over to me and asked "so, how are you feeling" "I feel like crap" I said as I tried to get up, but then I fell back down in pain. "you need to rest, you and your friends had a horrible virus, and you need have the medicine that saber will bring fight it off"

I was confused "why didn't you just give me a shot?" then she looked confused "a shot? you want me to hurt you while you were passed out?" "no, never mind" I said. as I laid down, the back dragon walked in with a light blue dragon around my age, he had green horns that curved to the tip of his mouth, he had spikes, and he had two blades on his nose, two blades over his eyes, and two blades on his cheek bone, but what caught my attention, was his big saber teeth.

"so, this is the dragon?" he asked as he pointed one of his wings at me. "yes it is" said trex "ok, I need you to hold his mouth open" he said as the black dragon and trex held my mouth open. I was really surprised by that move and naturally said "what" but it was muffled. saber came over to me and put the medicine into my mouth then quickly said "close his mouth!" then they shut my mouth, then I tasted the medicine, I tried to get out of there grip, but they had me tight so I had no choice but to swallow.

"haha, yes its really gross, but it will get you better in three hours" he said as he bowed and I watched him leave.

~normal~

"so, what's your name " the black dragon asked "im alec, what's yours?" he asked "im scythen, but you can call me scy. "ok, scy" he said as he tried to get up, and failed "dang it! I need to check if all of my money is gone!" alec yelled "here try these" scy said as she held up some red and green crystals. "I-I dint think they will work" he said.

scy was confused _what dragon cant use crystals!? _she said to herself "just try it" she said as she pushed the crystals towards alec. alec was shaking. _o God please let this work, I will pray to you every night, I promise! _he prayed, then he touched them. when he touched them he felt more than all of his strength come to him. the crystals lost there colors, and scy put them down while smiling.

"I told you" she said to alec "yea, yea" he said as he got up without even any force, he didn't hurt anymore! he was healed in three minutes "o my gosh! I don't hurt! you healed me in three minutes!" alec screamed scy was equally as excited "really!? I did, so you don't hurt?" she asked "nope, I feel like I can move the whole U.S.A!" he yelled as he jumped around.

scy was confused again, _U.S.A, what the heck is U.S.A? _"hey alec, what's a U.S.A?" "o umm, its just my home town" he said hesitantly. "o, well ok" scy said "ok, I got to go check my money, bye" alec said as he left, then from the hallway he yelled "TELL THEM!". she just laughed as she walked to the office.

~in office~

"guys! guys!" scy yelled as she skidded in front of them "what is it?" asked saber "well, I found out that if you give gems after the medicine, it heals them instantly!" she exclaimed. saber and trex just looked at each other with there mouths agape "how did you find that out?" asked trex "I gave it to alec, then he said he could move his whole hometown then ran out" she said "well, lets wake up the rest" saber said as he grabbed his medicine and went into the rooms.

first winter, then amber, next was crystal, then jewel.

~about nine o'clock~

"I feel GREAT" yelled jewel "I know, you said it fifteen times" replied winter. "ha, nice one" amber, crystal and alec said at the same time. "hey, should we go train at the dojo? you know, we are going to meet trouble right? why not train" alec said. everyone had there mouths open "that was actually a good idea!" said crystal.  
>"yep, now lets go punch some dummies!" alec yelled, as the others groaned "well, it was good one minute" said amber. "yep" all of them said<p>

~DOJO TIME!~

"ill go first, give me a big one" alec said as a giant ape came out of the ground. "ok, lets do this, q music!" yelled alec, the song turn down for what came on .

alec leaped in the air and flew up "lets see you dodge this" he exclaimed as he flew down and hit the ape straight on the head. alec got up and saw the ape down and smiled. "and that's how its-" he was cut of when the ape punched him all the way across the room "oww" was all he said. when he got up the ape was running towards him, he smiled again, then went straight under it and chopped its leg off with his tail blade. o yea" he said as he chopped the arms off, then his head.

"who's turn now?" alec asked

~unknown person at 12 o'clock~

I opened my eyes, the sudden urge to take a walk to the dojo, like my dad would care. I got up, stretched and walked to the door "and where are you going?" asked a blue ice dragon with red spikes. "im going for a walk" I said to my dad "its to late, you need to go to sleep" he growled "im going out, you wont hear me. "fine" he yelled as he tuned around and went to his bed. I just scoffed and slammed the door.

I was walking, then I saw a bunch of other dragons going to the dojo, so I decided to investigate. as I walked into the dojo, I saw about twenty dragons. "solar, chrome, namagi, clip, trip, ekco, silver, nightshade, spyro, cynder, flame, tact, ember, rupture, terrain, voltra, blaze, celestia, atlas, sila, galak, saber, scythen, trentin, and crackle' they said my name "crackle?" "here" I said, good, but we are missing one more ummm o here, theres two, jet, and crain"

I heard two hear's. "good, now you can all chat, but don't leave, this is important" said a purple dragon "why do we have to stay huh, why cant we leave! we have freedom, I don't have to stay! im outa here!" said a black dragon with straight horns that curved down with spikes on his back and yellow eyes. when he got to the door he got hit back, there was a barrier.

then a massive blue light came from the sky and landed in the middle of the dojo. a voice came from it then the shape of the chronicler came out "come closer young ones, this is important" he said. the dragons obeyed and gathered closer. "you all have an important role in this journey, yoyu all have special powers, and have a greatness. you all will come to find me, and all of you will see your timeline, family trees, and love." the chronicler looked at me then smiled, "have faith, there is always hope when you believe." he said then disappeared.

~no pov~

"well, we should go now" alec said "hey even a broken clock is right twice a day" said winter "ok, lets go-jewel tuned to everyone- we are all intertwined, we are family at heart, so all who faces us will cower in fear, for the wrath of love is more powerful than anything, watch out trouble-jewel turned back around- here we come!" Jewel yelled "wait! Wheres my pole!" Winter screamed as she ran off to find her pole. jewel face pawed. "Found it" winter yelled as she came back "ok, lets fly" jewel said as all of them took off.

_to be continued... _

**hahaha she left you on a great cliff hanger -amber- **

**yep -crystal- **

**well, this is goodbye for a while, but jewel wants you guys to try and guess something before she tells you **

**can anyone guess how this relates to God? if you can **

**then review it or pm it **

**so that is all right, alec, winter, jewel, c'mon I want all of us to say it **

**ok-all three- **

**ok all together, this is 1christiandragon signing off! **


End file.
